The Host, The Werewolves, And You
by Jankit
Summary: A popular game on a forum I go on is called a Werewolf. I thought I might put my own twist on the game, and make it into a fanfic. Most of these Werewolves are Animal Crossing based, since it's an Animal Crossing based site, and so this fanfic is AC based
1. Prologue

**Prologue – The Letter**

_"Lolly,  
At the dead of night, the beasts arise. They make no noise as they slink through the darkness, their fur lending them the perfect camouflage.  
The only thing you will ever see as they prowl through the night is their terrible, fear inducing eyes. And you know, as soon as you have seen those eyes, your days are over.  
Werewolves, one of the most feared existence upon our planet. How would you feel if you were trapped, alongside twelve other werewolves, with two of the beasts amongst you?_

_Well, the thing is. You are. And you have no way of telling who the werewolves are, since all fifteen of you look normal._

_The rules are simple. Find the werewolf, or die. The werewolves will avoid being found out at all costs. Their goal is to mislead the rest of the group. Be careful not to fall prey to the "Sheep Effect". Oh, and try not to miss anything._

_Of course, you aren't completely helpless._

_There is a Doctor, who may or may not be able to save whoever is attacked._

_There is also a Seer, who, once per day, can look at the soul of one person within the group. They may only do this once for each person._

_And there is a Defender. They can protect but one person each round. If they are attacked by the werewolves, they will not die._

_But it also renders the Seer's vision useless. If the Seer and the Defender choose the same person, then the Seer cannot use their power on that person. And if that person is a werewolf, the Seer will lose out on valuable information._

_Welcome to the Werewolf, a dangerous game. It now rests upon you to save or destroy the people.  
I am your Host. I am neutral in all respects, and I am merely a spectator. I am also the one who has trapped you all here, so feel free to hate me._

_Yours sincerely,  
The Host"_

Lolly scanned the letter once more. It sounded like utter rubbish, but for some reason, a small voice told her it was true.  
She ignored the voice.  
She threw the letter away.  
She pretended she never got the letter.

She was first


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One – I'm The Host, Life Sucks, and Now You're Screwed.**

Lolly was not the only person to get a letter. In fact, everyone got one. They all looked the same. Except the Mayor's, who had a small piece of advice, "_Call the vote at noon._"  
Almost everyone had reacted the same way as Lolly, aside from the Werewolves, of course. Some of the normal ones had been too scared to throw it away, and freaked out. I liked watching their frightened faces. It gave me something to laugh at in this boring phantom state.  
However, there was one who took it seriously. A dog called Cookie. She didn't tremble with fear upon reading it, so for a moment there I thought she was a Werewolf. But no, she was normal. Just plain old Cookie Davis. No Defender abilities, no Seer sight, not even a Doctor.  
I liked Cookie.

I also liked the Defender. He just so happened to be the greediest person in all of Hohenae, which was a little ironic since it's supposed to be the selfless role.  
It wouldn't surprise me if he used his powers on himself for the first round.  
It also wouldn't have surprise me if he was attacked early on.

Now, I could tell you who the Seer and the Werewolves were, but that'd be no fun what-so-ever. I'll just let you try and work it out.

* * *

The morning sunlight leapt through the gap between the curtains, then slunk across the room, before finally splaying itself all over Cookie's face. She groaned a little and turned over, not wanting to get up just yet.

But life wasn't on Cookie's side that day, and it decided to play its favourite music on at full volume.

Cookie sat bolt upright at the sounds of her neighbour's screaming. She shoved off her duvet and stumbled over to her dresser, and yanked out her favourite blue tartan top, and shoved it on, backwards. She didn't notice, and ran outside to find out what had happened.

The scream had come from Olivia, so Cookie's initial thought was to go to her house. But the cry hadn't come from that way, so she decided that going to Olivia's friend's house would be a smarter idea. So instead of going right, she headed off left, down the little pathway worn away by the many feet that had walked the very same way she was headed.

Cookie kicked up dirt as her paws carried her as fast as they could over to Lolly's house, but when she reached the bridge that would take her across to Lolly's house, she needed to go no further.

On the bridge lay the mauled corpse of Lolly Knight. Cookie fainted, and as she sank into darkness, she could only think of the letter.


End file.
